


Halloween Slashables

by K8BNimble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, The Finder Series, Vampire Knight, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble Collection, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K8BNimble/pseuds/K8BNimble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Halloween Slash drabbles I did Halloween 2011 and forgot to post anywhere else but my journals.  These are based on prompts and pairing/fandoms from my readers.  Look at the chapter title for fandom, pairing and rating before reading.  Each chapter has it's own warnings.  Only one is Chan(16) and that is the Remus/Harry one and is chapter 13 so avoid the last chapter if that isn't your thing or it is illegal to read where you live (note   - it isn't particularly graphic, just that it is Harry at 16.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry Potter - Harry/Severus - Trick and Treat - PG

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Trick and Treat  
> For: accioslash  
> Fandom/Pairing/Prompt: Harry Potter/Severus&Harry/Trick or Treat  
> Trick/Treat/Popcorn Ball: Treat  
> Word Count: 100 X 3  
> Warnings: None  
> Rating: PG

**Title:** Trick and Treat  
 **Fandom/Pairing/Prompt:** Harry Potter/Severus&Harry/Trick or Treat  
 **Trick/Treat/Popcorn Ball:** Treat  
 **Word Count:** 100 X 3  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating:** PG

**Trick and Treat**  


“I hate Halloween,” Harry said.  “Nothing good ever happens on Halloween.”  
  
“This is why I’m asking you to trust me.”  Severus shifted his costume a bit, adjusting his collar.  
  
Harry wondered why Severus had chosen these costumes but as he watched Severus in the mirror, he couldn’t deny how handsome his fiancé looked.  
  
“We just need to make a stop before we go to the party,” Severus said as he looped his arm in Harry’s.  
  
Before Harry knew it, Snape had Apparated them away – right onto the porch of 4 Privet Drive.  
  
“Trick or Treat,” Severus said to Vernon Dursley.  
  
\---  
  
“Aren’t you a little old to be Trick or Treating?” Vernon quipped nastily.  Petunia stood behind him and gasped in recognition.  
  
Vernon, in turn, recognized them.  “What is wrong with you, you little Freak?!”  He spat at Harry in disgust.  
  
Severus snarled.  “Nothing is wrong with him.  It’s you and your wife who are the Freaks for treating a child the way you did.  The world should know you for the Freaks you are.”  With a swift wand movement, both Vernon and Petunia sprouted antennae, scales and a third eye.  
  
“If it were my choice, I would do far worse.”  
  
\---  
  
Two kids stepped onto the porch.  “Cool costume!” one of them exclaimed at the Transfigured Dursleys.  
  
“You can’t leave them like that,” Harry said, laughing as they left.  
  
“Relax.  It will wear off in two hours.  It’s just a little trick to teach them a lesson.  Now, we must go.”  
  
Severus Apparated them into a beautifully decorated room filled with his real family .  A sign above the hearth said, “Congratulations!”  
  
“I hope this makes your future Halloweens a treat.”  
  
Harry realized they weren’t, in fact, dressed as Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley but for their own early, surprise wedding.

 

 


	2. Harry Potter - Severus/Harry - R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pumpkin’s Snare  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Prompt: Pumpkin Patch Porn  
> Pairing: Severus/Harry  
> Word Count: 100 X 2  
> Warnings: M/M Oral sex  
> Trick/Treat/Popcorn Ball: Popcorn Ball  
> Rating: Hard R  
> Author’s Note: Harry works at Hogwarts (as does NL) so he is of age.

**Title:** Pumpkin’s Snare  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Prompt:** Pumpkin Patch Porn  
 **Pairing:** Severus/Harry  
 **Word Count:** 100 X 2  
 **Warnings:** M/M Oral sex  
 **Trick/Treat/Popcorn Ball:**   Popcorn Ball  
 **Rating:** Hard R  
 **Author’s Note:**   Harry works at Hogwarts (as does NL) so he is of age.  
 

**Pumpkin's Snare**  
  
Severus’ eyes widened in horror as he saw Harry walking towards him, laughing.  
  
“Don’t you dare laugh,” Severus snarled.  He lay spread-eagled on the ground, entangled in a mass of pumpkin vines.  “I will hurt you.”  
  
“You and what vine?” Harry chuckled.  “What happened?”  
  
“Longbottom,” Severus spat. “The idiot added an Alacritas Solution to fertilizer. He thought it would hasten their growth.”  
  
“He used an animating solution for plants?  How…odd.”  
  
“Daft is the term.”  
  
Harry tugged at a vine.  It tightened so he let go. “Does that use Devil’s Snare?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Finally, it’s my turn to rescue you,” Harry said.  
  
\---  
  
“Lumos Maxima won’t work,” Severus stated.  “And I can’t wait until sunrise.”  
  
Harry grinned.  “I have another idea.”  
  
Severus’ eyes widened as Harry knelt down between his legs and opened Severus’ robes.  His eyebrows shot into his hairline as Harry unbuckled his pants.  
  
“What are you doing?!”  
  
“Making you relax,” Harry said as he pulled Severus’ prick out.  
  
“I DO NOT feel relaxed,” Severus quipped archly.  
  
“Not now, maybe, but you have to admit you’re always boneless after a blow job.”  
  
Severus couldn’t deny that.  Harry’s warm mouth enveloped him.  
  
It only took ten minutes before the vines released Severus.


	3. Harry Potter - Draco/Harry - PG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Belle of the Ball  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Prompt: Halloween Costume Ball  
> Pairing: Harry/Draco  
> Word Count: 100 X 2  
> Warnings: Cross Dressing, mention of intolerance for homosexuality in the Wizarding World  
> Trick/Treat/Popcorn Ball: Treat  
> Rating: PG  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make money on this. I just like playing.

**Title:** Belle of the Ball  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Prompt:** Halloween Costume Ball  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
 **Word Count:**   100 X 2  
 **Warnings:** Cross Dressing, mention of intolerance for homosexuality in the Wizarding World  
 **Trick/Treat/Popcorn Ball:** Treat  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make money on this. I just like playing.  
  
  
 ** **Belle of the Ball****  
  
Draco looked smug.  He had the most gorgeous dance partner in the room.  The dark-haired, green-eyed beauty captivated everyone.  The ‘Belle of the Ball’ costume emphasized a graceful form.  The matching midnight blue velvet choker enhanced the translucent skin it rested upon.  
  
Draco refused to allow others to interrupt. How could he?  This would be the only time they could dance together in public. Draco wasn’t wasting a moment of it.  
  
He whispered, “Harry, you look stunning,” before kissing him.  
  
How shocked would the Wizarding populace be if they knew this lovely _‘woman’_ was none other than their Boy Hero?    
  
\---  
  
“Harry would have a fit if he saw that,” Ron muttered to Dean after Dean had been rebuffed yet again by Draco.   
  
“It’s too bad Harry’s sick.  He’d have given that git a fat lip for hogging the prettiest girl in the room,” Dean agreed.  There was a cough from Ron’s other side.  “Except for you, Hermione,” Dean added.  
  
“That sounded sincere.  Anyways, Harry hates Malfoy Manor.  I’m sure he doesn’t mind missing this.” Hermione smiled as she watched the couple dance.  She knew exactly where Harry was.  She vowed that someday he would be able to do this openly.


	4. Black Butler - Sebastian/Ciel - PG-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Mask  
> Fandom: Black Butler  
> Prompt: Taking costumes/masks off after the party  
> Pairing: Sebastian/Ciel, Ciel/Lizzy  
> Word Count: 100 X 2  
> Warnings: Suggestive language and actions. Implied deviousness by Sebastian  
> Trick/Treat/Popcorn Ball: Popcorn Ball  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Author Note: AU - Ciel is 18 in this. Sebastian hasn’t claimed his prize yet…

**Title:** Mask  
 **Fandom:** Black Butler  
 **Prompt:** Taking costumes/masks off after the party  
 **Pairing:** Sebastian/Ciel, Ciel/Lizzy  
 **Word Count:** 100 X 2  
 **Warnings:** Suggestive language and actions.  Implied deviousness by Sebastian  
 **Trick/Treat/Popcorn Ball:** Popcorn Ball  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Author Note:** AU - Ciel is 18 in this.  Sebastian hasn’t claimed his prize yet…  
 

**Mask**  
  
“Did the young Master enjoy the party?” Sebastian asked as he removed the ornate jacket off of Ciel’s thin shoulders.  
  
“What do you think?”  I can’t believe Lizzy had us wear these ridiculous costumes.”  
  
“I think it suits you rather well,” Sebastian stated as Ciel sat to have his boots removed.  
  
“Because all pirates have eye patches?”  
  
“You must admit that not many costumes are expected to have such an accessory therefore it allowed you some anonymity.”  
  
Ciel frowned.  “It would have had Lizzy not spent the evening yelling, “Captain Ciel!  Shiver Me Timbers!”  
  
Sebastian could not help but laugh.  
  
\---  
  
Sebastian felt Ciel’s glare as he unrolled the stockings down his Master’s legs.  Sebastian focused his thoughts on the contrast between Ciel and his bethrothed.  Even at 18, Lizzy acted the child that Ciel never was.  Sebastian delighted in Ciel’s discomfort at her enthusiasm.  He looked forward to their first couple years of marriage.  
  
He unlaced the leggings and inched his hands up his Master’s thighs.  Ciel’s breath hitched.  So long as Ciel knew his life with Lizzy was the real mask and that he truly belonged to Sebastian, Sebastian was content to allow Ciel more time in this world.  
  
\---  
  



	5. Harry Potter - Severus/Harry - PG-13

**  
**Title:**** Harmless **  
 **Fandom:**   **Harry Potter **  
 **Prompt:** ** Truth or Dare in a Graveyard **  
 **Pairing:**   **sort of Harry/Scorpius, Severus/Harry **  
 **Word Count:** ** 100 **  
 **Warnings:** ** Character Death **  
 **Trick/Treat/Popcorn Ball:**   **Trick **  
 **Rating:**   **PG-13  
 ** **A/N:**** The prompter wanted to be scared and asked for Harry/Scorpius or Harry/Severus so I tried to do both!  I hope this is scary enough….  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make money on this.  Just like playin'.  
  ****  


**Harmless**  
  
It had seemed harmless.  
Truth or Dare.  He chose Dare.  
“Scare Professor Potter,” they said.  
“He’s at Snape’s tomb.”  
Someone found hair, someone else Polyjuice.  
  
It had seemed harmless  
Scorpius didn’t say a word.  
At his appearance, Potter froze.  
The students snickered,  
hidden behind silencing charms.  
  
It had seemed harmless.  
Scorpius was fiercely embraced.  
“You came,” Potter whispered fervently.  
A passionate kiss shook Scorpius.  
The students gasped at the revelation.  
  
It had seemed harmless.  
“I’m ready,” Potter sobbed.  
“I’ve waited so long.”  
With a blade Scorpius didn’t see,  
Potter slid to the ground, now forever frozen.  
  
It had seemed harmless.


	6. Yami no Matsuei - Tsuzuki/Hisoka - PG-13

**Title:** Candyman  
 **Fandom:** Yami no Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness)  
 **Prompt:** Trick or Treating and the resulting sugar high  
 **Pairing:** Tsuzuki/Hisoka  
 **Word Count:** 100 X 2  
 **Warnings:**   None  
 **Trick/Treat/Popcorn Ball:**   Treat  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **A/N:** I didn’t get the trick or treating in but I did get the sugar high!  
   
  
 **Candyman**  
  
They opened the door to find Tsuzuki surrounded by sweet wrappers and chocolate smeared on his face.  Tsuzuki looked up at them with a slightly glazed stare.  He grinned at Hisoka.  
  
“Hisoka, maybe you should let me…” Tatsumi started.  
  
“It’s fine.  I can handle it,” the young man said calmly.  Tsuzuki’s tolerance for sugar was legendary but when he went over his usual amount, Hisoka had been warned that his behavior changed.  
  
“Are you sure?  I’ve told you how he gets.”  
  
“Yes.  I’m a big boy now. Go. ” Hisoka gently pushed Tatsumi out and locked the door and smiled.  
  
\---  
  
As soon as Hisoka turned from the door, Tsuzuki leapt on him.  Hisoka thought he was being devoured.  His reluctant partner was not being reluctant now.  
  
“Tatsumi’s right.  You should kick me out,” Tsuzuki whispered in between devastating kisses.  He thrust up urgently against the younger man.  Hisoka felt how hard he was.  “Too much sugar makes me uncontrollably horny.  I can’t stop.  I don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
“I know.  I got tired of waiting for you to make the first move.”  Hisoka wrapped his arms around his partner’s waist. “Who do you think left the candy basket out?”


	7. Harry Potter - Severus/Harry - PG - 13

**Title:** What’s New, Pussycat?  
 **Prompt:** What’s New, Pussycat?   
**Pairing:** Severus/Harry  
 **Word Count:** 100 X 2  
 **Warnings:** None except for possible misuse of the word for cat…  
 **Trick/Treat/Popcorn Ball:** Treat  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make money on this.  My apologies to Tom Jones as well.  
  
  


 **What’s New, Pussycat?**  
  
  
Severus came around the corner to see Draco with his wand pointed at a black cat with very green eyes.  
  
“I always knew you were a pussy.  Rict…”  The cat hissed and clawed at his leg.  
  
“What are you doing?” Severus asked, coolly.  
  
Draco jumped.  “This cat was going to attack me,” he said defensively.  He clearly didn’t think Severus knew that this was Harry Potter.  
  
The cat glared at Draco as he walked past and leapt into Severus' arms.  
  
Severus arched an eyebrow.  “And you needed magic to defend yourself?  Ten points for being the real pussy, Mr. Malfoy.”  
  
  
\---  
  
When they returned to Severus' room, the cat transfigured back into Harry.  
  
“I don’t think you can take points from Professors,” Harry laughed.  
  
“It was worth a try.  What were you doing?”  
  
Harry blushed.  “I got caught up chasing a rat. Turns out it was Draco’s new familiar.”  
  
“How appropriate,” Severus sneered.  
  
“Draco’s not that bad.”  
  
Severus didn’t answer.  He disliked that Harry’s ex was now teaching at Hogwarts.  Severus and Harry were too new to feel secure.  
  
“Jealous?” Harry teased.  
  
“Not as long as you tell him you’re my pussy.”  
  
“…cat…you mean pussycat,” Harry added.  
  
“Of course I did.”  
 


	8. Vampire Knight - Kaname/Zero - PG-13

**Warning for implied Non-Con on this one!  Turn back or go forward if this isn't your thing. It's still PG-13 as it isn't described in detail.**

**Title:** Picnic in the Graveyard  
 **Prompt:** Picnic in the Graveyard  
 **Fandom:** Vampire Knight  
 **Pairing:** Kaname/Zero  
 **Word Count:** 100 X 2  
 **Warnings:** Vampirism, implied non-con  
 **Trick/Treat/Popcorn Ball:** Trick  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight nor do I make money on this.  
   
  
 **Picnic in the Graveyard**  
  
  
Kaname was hungry.  
  
As much as he wished the blood tablets were enough, they weren’t.  He always lived on the edge of temptation.  Until now, he’d been able to balance on that edge.  
  
He thought he could no longer.  He was falling.  
  
The enticing smell wafting from the graveyard riled his animal instincts.  It was tangy, alluring and unique.  His mouth watered.  
  
Kaname wanted like never before.  His tongue traced his lengthening fangs in anticipation.  His eyes flared red as he found his prey: the silver-haired hunter, Zero, who was alone, unconscious, and bleeding profusely.  
  
A veritable feast before him.  
  
\---  
  
Kaname tried to just lick the blood from Zero’s skin.  
  
It was a heady mix:  hunter, human, vampire with hints of pureblood deliciousness lacing it.  He couldn’t stop from sinking into the body beneath him.  
  
Blood tablets would never again be enough.  
  
But...it wasn’t just the blood.  
  
The musky taste of male tickled Kaname’s tongue. The way Zero’s flesh yielded excited him. The moans Zero unconsciously made as his body was explored created a new hunger in Kaname.  
  
He couldn’t control that urge anymore than he had his thirst for blood.  
  
Zero had just become Kaname’s sole source of sustenance.


	9. Harry Potter - Severus/Harry - R

  
**Title:** Bobbing for Apples  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Prompt:** First Halloween  
 **Pairing:** Severus/Harry  
 **Word Count:** 100 X 3  
 **Warnings:** Oral sex, role playing  
 **Trick/Treat/Popcorn Ball:** Treat  
 **Rating:** Hard R  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make money on this.  I just like playing!  
   
  
 **Bobbing for Apples**  
  
“I’m not going out,” Harry exclaimed.  “And I’m not answering the bloody door either.”  
  
“That’s good,” Severus said.  “I imagine having a naked Harry Potter answer the door would scare all the little kiddies.”  
  
“Why would I be naked?” Harry asked suspiciously.  Severus had said he’d bought Harry a costume for their first Halloween together.  Harry thought he wanted to go out.  
  
Severus handed him a small box.  “Because _this_ is your costume.”  
  
Harry opened it and raised an eyebrow.  “Really?  And what am I supposed to be?”  Harry held up a studded black collar.  
  
“My love slave, of course.”  
  
  
\---  
  
“What’s the trick to this?” Harry couldn’t open the collar that Severus had placed on his neck.  
  
“Only I can release you.  I mean that in every sense of the word.” Severus leaned back in the chair and smiled.  
  
Harry felt a little ridiculous at wearing nothing but a collar and a grin.  Seeing his husband’s intense gaze, though, made him feel very sexy.  
  
“Kneel,” Severus commanded.   
  
Harry shivered at the tone and eagerly complied.  They had never done anything like this before.  
  
Severus opened his robes to reveal he had nothing underneath except a raging hard-on.   
  
Harry’s mouth watered.  
  
  
\----  
  
“What would you like me to do, Master?”  Harry almost giggled.  
  
Severus reached into his robe and pulled out a vial of lube.  Harry reached for it but Severus smacked his hand away.  
  
“Watch,” he ordered.  
  
Severus spread his legs and applied the apple-scented lube in long, leisurely strokes.  He took particular care to liberally coat his balls.  
  
“Did you know that a traditional Halloween activity is bobbing for apples?” Severus said with a smirk.  “I believe you know where to find some.”  
  
Harry grinned and leaned forward, allowing the scent of apple to fill his nose and his mouth.


	10. Harry Potter - Remus/Severus - R

**Title:** Presences of Ghosts Past  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Remus/Severus, Godric/Salazar  
 **Prompt:** Ghostly Scares in the Shrieking Shack  
 **Trick/Treat/Popcorn Ball:** Trick  
 **Word Count:** 100 X 5  
 **Warnings:** Past suicide, kinda dub-con?  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make money on this.  
 **A/N:** I did this as Remus/Snape not Snape/Remus.  Hope that's okay!  This is during Harry's 3rd year.  Slight AU since I made up Godric/Salazar stuff!  
  


**Presences of Ghosts Past**  
  
The shrieks were getting louder.  The students were abuzz with speculation.  It was Halloween so it seemed natural to them that ghosts would be loud.  
  
Severus also speculated, but not about ghosts.  He thought of the real threat of a werewolf that resided within Hogwarts.  One that had tried to kill him.  One known to use the Shrieking Shack to hide.  He trembled at the memory.  
  
He thought he ought to verify the werewolf was locked away.  He grabbed some Wolfsbane.  His urge to protect warred with his fear.  It clouded his thinking.  He didn’t realize it wasn’t a full moon.  
  
\---  
  
Remus heard the ghostly wails and wondered about them.  The children were restless with their imagination but with the rumors of Sirius Black’s escape, he couldn’t fault them for it.  Was his old friend hiding in the Shack waiting for Harry Potter?  Could Sirius really wish harm to the son of his best friend?  
  
Remus thought he ought to go.  He should be the one to confront Sirius before anyone else.  Did he not have some responsibility for the fiasco of twelve years prior?  If he had been more observant, a better friend, something…could he not have prevented that tragedy?  
  
\---  
  
The Shrieking Shack was once the grounds for a school before Hogwarts was completed.  It was where Salazar Slytherin took his last breath.  His disappearance wasn’t due to philosophical differences with the Founders, but for more personal reasons: passion, jealousy and betrayal.  Every fifty years the scene replayed in an endless loop.   
  
He had fallen in love.  Godric Gryffindor had not.  Salazar wanted him. Godric agreed until he found a bride.   Their last night was filled with unbridled passion.  Godric hoped it would ease Salazar’s pain.  It didn’t.  In despair, Salazar poisoned them. Godric survived but never spoke of it.  
  
\---  
  
A cold chill swept through Remus as he approached the room.  Cautiously he opened the door to find Severus lying on the canopied bed, naked and hard.  He thought he was about to say, “What are doing?’ but instead what came out was, “Have you been waiting long, Salazar?”  
  
“It’s always a long wait for you, Godric,” Severus smiled wickedly as he stroked his body slowly in invitation.  
  
Remus felt himself pushed to the back of his mind as the presence took over his body.  He was aware but unable to control anything.  Possession was a difficult thing to overcome.  
  
\---  
  
Severus was exhausted.  He had never been so thoroughly shagged.  Remus had taken him three times over.  His body had thrilled at the sensations as much as his mind had raged against it.  Whenever he thought he regained control, the presence possessing him would beg for more.   
  
No one suspected that Godric and Salazar had been lovers.  He feared how this would end.  After all, only tragic events replayed like this.  And since Salazar disappeared long before Godric died, he suspected this was a recreation of Salazar’s last moments.  How had Godric had killed Salazar?  How would Remus kill him?   
  
\---  
  
Despair flooded through Severus/Salazar.  Remus/Godric was leaving him.  He knew it was coming.  Remus/Godric was honest.  He needed heirs.  He valued Salazar as a friend.  
  
 _‘A Friend!’_ Severus/Salazar seethed.  
  
If he couldn’t have Godric, no one would.   He remained calm as he poured the potion into their drink.  He wished Remus/Godric the best.  
“I’ll just close my eyes for a moment,” Remus/Godric said.  Severus/Salazar did the same.  
  
Moments later, they woke.  
  
Silence gaped between them.  Remus coughed.  
  
“Don’t,” Severus said.  He hated that it was the best sex he’d ever had.  
  
Remus laughed nervously, “I’m glad that was just Wolfsbane.”


	11. The Finder Series - Asami/Fei Long - PG - 13

**Title:** An Honorable Halloween  
 **Fandom:** The Finder Series  
 **Prompt:** Pumpkin carvings and other weird customs  
 **Pairing:** Asami/Fei Long  
 **Word Count:** 100 X 3  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Trick/Treat/Popcorn Ball:** Treat  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own the Finder Series, nor do I make money on this.  
 **A/N:**   Note this is long before Asami ever meets Akihito and AU as I’m having Fei Long’s father live long enough to do business with Asami here… ; )  This is the first time I've written in this fandom so hope I did okay!  
   


**An Honorable Halloween**  
  
Asami stared.  Fei Long’s usual pristine appearance was gone.  Instead, he was covered in pumpkin innards.  Even his beautiful long hair had orange pulp and seeds strewn throughout.  Elbow-deep inside a pumpkin, the man grunted in frustration.  Beside him were the remains of what seemed an entire harvest of pumpkins exploded by grenades.   
  
“Having fun?” Asami asked, trying not to be charmed by the cool beauty looking so bewildered.  
  
Fei Long glared.  He threw a handful of pulp across the room which caught Asami on his shoulder.  Asami now had pumpkin pulp dripping down his suit.  He would get even.  
  
\---  
  
Asami calmly flicked the pulp off his shoulder.  He strode across the room to where Fei Long stood.  
  
“Give me that,” Asami said, indicating the carving knife.  
  
Sighing, Fei Long handed it over to the taller man.  
  
Asami picked an undamaged pumpkin and meticulously carved it into a proper jack-o-lantern.  
  
“I assume this is for your father’s American guests?”  
  
Fei Long nodded.  “Our family’s honor depends on entertaining guests properly.  Since it’s their ‘Halloween’, Father decided this is how to demonstrate our hospitality.”   
  
“Since ‘you’ve’ done it properly, your family’s honor is intact.  I believe you’re now indebted to me.”       
  
  
\---  
  
“What do you think I owe you?” Fei Long asked suspiciously.  
  
“I think, like another American Halloween custom, you owe me a ‘Treat’.”  Asami pushed Fei Long onto the messy table and licked his long, pale neck.  
  
“I thought they ‘Trick-or-Treated?’ Fei Long whispered. He felt Asami’s large hands slide underneath his mandarin shirt. “Perhaps, I owe you a trick.”  
  
“Tricks would nullify the family honor I just saved for you.  And I should also be properly entertained,” Asami said as he pinched a taut nipple and smirked. “After all, I’m a guest, too,” he added before thoroughly kissing him.


	12. Harry Potter - Severus/Harry - PG

**Title:** Bat Wings and Worse Things  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Severus and Harry  
 **Prompt:** Bat wings and magic brew  
 **Trick/Treat/Popcorn Ball:** Treat  
 **Word Count:** 100 X 3  
 **Warnings:**   None  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make money on this.  
 **A/N:** AU in that Sirius is alive (and EWE). 

  
   
 **Bat Wings and Worse Things**  
  
“Uh…Snape?” George Weasley said through the Floo.  “You better come through.  There’s been an…incident.”  
  
“What happened?” Severus said, annoyed at the interruption.  
  
“It’s Harry.”  
  
All thoughts vanished except fear for his husband.  Severus launched himself into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.  
  
George nervously tried to reassure him, “He’s okay…well…not okay exactly…but he’s not hurt. He mistook one of my latest experiments for his drink.”  
  
That did _not_ reassure Severus.  
  
“WHERE IS HE?”   
  
“Herro, Theferuth,” a voice echoed from above.  
  
Severus looked up to see his husband hanging upside down.  He had large leathery wings stretched wide open.  
  
“Look – I’m Bathman,” Harry giggled.  
  
\---  
  
“How long will this last?”  Severus whispered to George.  He felt the breeze Harry was creating by flapping his new wings.  His husband seemed to be enjoying this too much.  
  
“Not sure.  It’s meant to last at least eight hours but we hadn’t started human testing yet.”  
  
“I hear you,” Harry spit through long fangs.  He giggled again in a high-pitched tone, unlike his usual laughter.  “I can hear efewyting!”  
  
“Well, I guess we won’t be going to the Ministry Halloween Ball tonight.”  That actually pleased Severus as he loathed parties.  
  
“Nonthenthe…Ith I’m Bathman…you can be Wobin,” Harry said decidedly.   
  
\---  
  
Harry flew quite nimbly.  
  
“I should smack you for being such a dunderhead,” Severus said as Harry landed.  He still looked like Harry – just with brown fur, bat ears, fangs and wings.   
  
“You wouldn’t hith a bath wif glatheth, would you?”  Harry laughed.   
  
Severus glared.  
  
“Theferuth, we’d be a good Bathman and Wobin.”    
  
“Maybe if I were Batman and you were the Boy Wonder,” Severus argued.  Harry batted his eyes.   
  
“Fine,” Severus capitulated.  Harry grinned and flew off again.     
  
“The only thing that would be worse was if his Dogfather came dressed as Commissioner Gordon,” Severus muttered.  
  
“I heard that!”  
 


	13. Harry Potter - Remus/Harry - NC-17 (light)

**Warning - this is Chan 16.  Not particularly graphic but still underage in some areas of the world.**

 

**Title:**   Letting Boggarts Out of the Closet  
 **Fandom:**   Harry Potter  
 **Prompt:** Licorice Whips  
 **Pairing:**   Remus/Harry  
 **Word Count:**   100 X 5  
 **Warnings:**   Chan (6th Year), Dom/Sub, Bondage  
 **Trick/Treat/Popcorn Ball:**    Popcorn Ball  
 **Rating:**   Light NC-17   
**A/N:**    the prompter wanted kink with her prompt so I at least did some starter kink.  
 **Disclaimer:**   I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make money on this.  Just like playin'.  
   
  
 **Letting Boggarts Out of the Closet**  
  
Harry was bored and lonely.  
  
Remus was in the Library, ignoring him.  The man was frustrating.  
  
The Order had their own duties tonight.  Snape had reported another Halloween scheme involving Harry so Dumbledore had dragged him to Grimmauld Place.   
  
Harry was tired of being alone.  He couldn’t stop thinking about his parents, Sirius, and Cedric.  He wondered morosely if their ghosts wandered this night.  
  
He decided to occupy himself by snooping in the attic.  His curiosity turned to a rickety, old armoire.  When unlocked, the skeletal figure of Sirius rose from it, pointing an accusing finger at Harry.  
  
Harry screamed.  
  
\---  
  
The Boggart was unexpected.  
  
Harry looked shaken.  “Expecto Patronum,” he whispered weakly, apparently forgetting that this wasn’t a Dementor.   
  
Remus leapt in front of Harry.  “Riddikulus!”  
  
The Sirius before him morphed into a virile version of himself with a wicked smile, leather crops and a long, black whip.  An image of Harry kneeling naked beside his doppelganger unnerved him.  
  
Remus imagined the black whip becoming long strands of candy licorice whips that fake Remus offered to fake Harry, now dressed in a Halloween costume.  
  
Remus hoped Harry hadn’t seen that.  There was a reason he’d been ignoring him.  
  
Harry fainted.  
  
\---  
  
“Up you go,” Remus said.  He offered a piece of chocolate to the young man in his arms.  It felt just a little too good.  His mating desires were getting hard to ignore but Remus had to try.    
  
“Uh, thanks,” Harry eyed him speculatively.   
  
There was an awkward silence, so Remus stood to leave.  “I’ll leave you to rest.”  
  
Harry grabbed his arm.  “What was that?  
”  
“A Boggart,” Remus said, deliberately not understanding.  
  
“I mean –  that image.  I thought Boggarts showed your deepest fear.”  
  
“They do.”  
  
“You’re afraid of me?”  
  
“I’m afraid of what I want to do with you.”   
  
\---  
  
“You…want…me…like that?” Harry asked.  
  
Remus nodded, ashamed.  “I’ll tell Dumbledore he shouldn’t leave you with me.  I’m sorry.  You must be disgusted.”  
  
Harry slid closer.  “You want me to kneel?  You want me naked?” he whispered.  Remus looked down to see green eyes darken in lust.  He smelled a rush of adolescent arousal.  “I can do that.”  
  
Remus almost bit his lip.  “You don’t understand.  I want to dominate you.  The wolf inside me wants to mark you as mine.  I want to tie you down and make you beg for me.”  
  
“Do it.”  Harry said, decidedly.  “Make me beg.”  
  
\---  
  
“Are you sure?” Remus asked one last time.  His self-restraint was slipping.  He needed to control the wolf.  The only way to do that, he explained, was to be disciplined and to discipline.   
  
Harry nodded.  “I’m of age.”   
  
“Barely,” Remus answered but he’d already decided.  “Strip,” he commanded.

Harry complied.   
  
Inspired, Remus transfigured shoelaces into licorice whips and bound Harry’s hands to the bed.  Harry gazed up hungrily.  Remus growled and claimed Harry’s mouth roughly.  Harry tasted sweet.  Remus hardened quickly at the thought of his mate opening for him.   
  
He spread Harry’s legs wide.  “Mine!”    
  
Harry arched up.  “Yours.”


End file.
